User talk:Swordcross/Archive4/Archive3/Archive1
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Talk:Madrigal Serum page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 01:54, October 1, 2010 Fellow Ekaterina and Madrigal I need a good clue hunting partner and I think I just found him. I take The 39 Clues very seriously, and I need someone to talk ideas to, and formulate plans on taking down the Vespers. If you would be interested please contact me. Canucksfan97 20:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Canucksfan97 Ekaterina/Madrigal with Supernova Status Re:Partnership I think that Vespers started the original fire, to split the Cahills' up and try to find the Clues. I think that they will try to kill all the Cahills until they have what they want. The Madrigals will be the first targets. I got word from William that he is sending out a team of the most experienced Madrigals to watch the Vespers and see what they want. {Computer Hacked} Swordcross, this is the Vespers. Do not continue the Clue hunt or you will pay the ulimate price, death. Discontinue contact with the agent and we will let you live another day. We have taken over the Madasagacar stronghold, and Hamilton Holt is dead. Turn in your Clues or you will join him. V uh ? Post you Clues or we will find you. William McIntyre and Fiske Cahill's lives are at risk. V Ketchup, Chocolate Milk, and Shampoo! I am not afraid of people who don't even know how to type their own name! *mixes serum* *chokes* Did you have to add shampoo? what brand did you use? Garnier your supposed to use gillette! fail! The Vespers will now try Gillette. And Heinz is good for ketchup right? for best results, use the ketchup in the packets at mcdonalds, but Heinz will work We used Stonyfield Farm organic chocolate milk; it didn't work. Real Talk Now Okay, so do you have the Agent Handbook, if you do I would like to discuss it with you. no, i dont sorry. where did you find it? i cant find it anywhere. You have to buy it only on Barnes and Noble's website. just there? ! Gold Bars Swordcross! Those were my gold bars! I put them on the gold page! Owlish No, they are totally different they just look the same Is it true? I checked in wikipidea and they said there will be a MOVIE OF THE 39 CLUES!!!! Is that truly confirmed? Can't wait!!! im pretty sure, and i saw some cast info somewhere. dont remember where, dont post it on wiki cdause its not confirmed Dan: Josh Hutcherson Irina: Uma Thurman They also cast Amy but i dont remember whoi it was User:Swordcross -l--- 01:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry it's really TRUE!!!!!! it's gonna be released this late 2011 :D AdventureWriter28 12:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) About the vandal.... Hi, Swordcross. I couldn't help but notice the message you left for Mermaid about our recently-recognized vandalism problem. She might be away for a while, so allow me to offer my services. Even though Mermaid is the admin/bureacrat for this wiki, it's currently up to us to fix the problems on the pages, but there are ways to do it. Try your best to figure out what to do, but I'd recommend using the History to your advantage. Thanks, Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 01:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No prob ;) A) I know that because Mermaid and I talk some. Check her talk page. B) For right now, yes. C) Our wiki community is small, but you also need a lot of experience with wikia. Also, about the skin.... they want everyone to transition to the new Wikia layout, so Monaco isn't availible anymore. I'd suggest monobook, since this wiki isn't prepared for the new look yet. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 02:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just have to say thanks for helping out. Amy's page needs a lot of help.... I'll suggest to Mermaid that it be protected until this vandalism problem can be resolved. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 17:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Sorry Sorry for making half of your page into turquoise, i didn't know that it also affected the other parts of your talk page, i mostly have problems with that sorry! And thanks for the tip! I really do read the 39 clues, i have book 1 to 10, but i don't have the black book of buried secrets because it's still not in my country :( and it says that the agent handbook is to be bought in the internet! How can i do that?! Oh and thanks for the tips though i don't have that much pictures about the 39 clues though butdon't worry! I'll always edit here! AdventureWriter28 01:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again! Hey thanks! I didn't know that there will stilll be points if you use other pics thanks! And the colors in other branches? It was thought to us during our computer classes on how to do with html codes. AdventureWriter28 00:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) School Yep. In our country there's no grade 7 and 8. There are only a few schools in our country with grade's 7 and 8. After Grade 6 you gradaute to First year high school. AdventureWriter28 00:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually the right age for second year is 14 yrs. old. I skipped prep and went to Grade 1 already. But most others are also 13 like me, some of them skipped nursery or kinder. And there are 4 yrs. in high school too. So mostly 16 or 17 yrs. old people who graduated from high school can go to college. Though in the phillipines(mycountry) our new president in our country ordered another school year in our grade school and high school. A.k.a. another grade 7 and fifth year high school. Though it's still being decided whether it will help the people in our country. AdventureWriter28 00:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) yep. most politics do that. :D how many subjects do you have in your school? AdventureWriter28 01:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) wait. when is the movie of the 39 clues gonna be released? I heard it next year. AdventureWriter28 11:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) wow. we have 14 subjects, you're pretty lucky :) thanks im gonna wait august next year! AdventureWriter28 04:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) oh, wait why are you studying tv production? oh and during grade 1 to 6, i studied in a public school, then this first and second year im in a private school. wow, we just switched. AdventureWriter28 10:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) if i only had something like that in my school! And you're studying Latin? that's the second language your studying in your school? In our school, we study our language(filipino) and the english language(your language). AdventureWriter28 10:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) This is my subjects *AP (Social Studies) *English *TLE (Home Economics) *Science (Biology) (MY FAVORITE!) *Filipino *CLVE (Religion - Catholic) Though im not a catholic, im a christian (They still accept students that aren't catholics in our school) *Math Enrichment (Statistics) *Computer (MY FAVORITE!) *P.E *Math (Algebra) *Music *Research (English Research) *BEC (More Talk about the catholic religion) *Conduct Club - (My club is the young chemist club) not really included in the subjects. You're currently doing a latin project? I'm doing a project in TLE and Math. AdventureWriter28 00:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) you're a christian too? finally! Seriosuly, in our school it's all Catholics! There are only two of us who are Christian. You're projects is about greek gods? just search it in wikipidea :) i get most of my assignments there and projects :) Oh, ok. :) AdventureWriter28 05:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Cards I don't have those cards, sorry, but i do have a prestige in card pack 2. I still don't have the card pack 4 either. I currently only have card packs 1 to 3 and books 1 to 10. But i already found a store in which i can buy the black book of buried secrets and the agent handbook! I'm gonna buy it if i have the time, even card pack 4. AdventureWriter28 05:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) 21 clues. I only have a few clues because all of the card packs are saled in a high price in our country. I forgot. Sorry. I have no idea what combo card i had. AdventureWriter28 02:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Clues The Clues that i have are: Cahill Pepper, Mace, Serum Formula Janus Cobra Venom, Silk, Tungsten Ekaterina Hydrogen, Silver, Mercury, Uranium, Water, Phosphorus, Myrrh Lucian Iron Solute, Clover, Amber, Mint Tomas Gold, Aloe, Lead, Zinc Now that i have given you my clues, give me your's (LOL! Just joking!) AdventureWriter28 02:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Allies Let's be allies? I give you my agent card, you give yours? AdventureWriter28 02:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I'll give you my code tommorow! AdventureWriter28 10:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) This is my code P23HCKDFXP, pls add me! can you give your code also? AdventureWriter28 12:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks! can i ask you something? can you add me as a friend on facebook? there are only a few people in our school who reads the 39 clues, so can we be friends in facebook? it's okay if you don't want to, if you do, ill give you my name :)AdventureWriter28 09:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Hey! Congratulations for being the top editor! Tell me also when you will have a facebook account :) And be careful! Cause im not gonna be beaten! :) AdventureWriter28 10:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Keep doing your best! AdventureWriter28 09:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just recently edited the clues by adding pictures :) AdventureWriter28 01:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) How....? *I just recently forgot how to add another's agent card! How do you add again? I forgot how to. * "I shall return!" -Douglas MacArthur *LOL! I love this line in our social studies! AdventureWriter28 04:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! Hey! You have a nice card! LOL! Mine i put that Alistair is bitten by a snake! :) AdventureWriter28 04:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *Check my card :) i also your card! amazing :) AdventureWriter28 10:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey........ Can you give me the link to the 39 clues movie? AdventureWriter28 10:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow..... I just checked the Wiki activity and didn't know that there was a vandilizer. Sorry if i've been gone for quite a while, i'll fix some pages that the vandilizer made. And whoever that vandilizer is, he needs to go DOWN!!! We wikia users will not be defeated by the vandilizers!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Major Problem The vandilizer just erased the whole 39 clues wiki front page, isn't there a way to block it and the only one who can edit are the main users? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 12:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Major Problem The vandilizer just erased the whole 39 clues wiki front page, i'll edit it and put on a note, and isn't there a way to block it and the only one who can edit are the main users? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 12:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Call of Help I actually asked some help from the main wiki, the community central, that is why the front page is locked to anonymous users. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey, i just noticed something, you should really be an admin right now, you edit more than most editors here. Here's the link if you want to become an admin: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests You deserve to be an admin, in the community central you can ask to adopt a wiki/ become an admin. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) And... Hey i just left a note in the adoption request to be an admin, but i can't hadle teh wiki alone, that is why if i get the spot, ill give you the right to be an admin because you have more edits than me and we must be prepared against the vandal and for the book release next year. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 10:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: So that's why.... You have a twin brother and another wiki to work on? Wow... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok Sure! :) Though im still waiting for it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Advance Merry Christmas! Hey, Merry Christmas :) Also to your twin bro also :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Hi! I've made you into an admin :) So let's start? Hey I changed the sidebar, so is it okay? And also the background color, is it okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) admin make me admin! and introduce me 2 adventurewriter. User:Shadowaxe14 Shadow the Mighty 01:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) How? User:Shadowaxe14 Shadow the Mighty 01:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Giving Adminship Oh, ok, oh yeah, i forgot i didn't just gave you admin rights, i also gave you beurucat and rollback rights ok? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 00:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Its amazing that three people are editing on the same time today :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok Oh, his your brother? Ok :) I already left a message :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges Hey! The badges look great :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story Sure! though can i be the judge? Cause starting tommorrow i won't have time to use teh internet again because it's back to scholl for me. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Archives You have to move you talk page to User talk:Swordcross/Archive1. If you like i could do it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC)